Edward's Room
by MyGreatPerhaps
Summary: Series of one-shots based in Edward Cullen's room. No lemons or that kind of stuff. Just fluffy fluff fluff of my favorite characters! Enjoy!


**I'm starting a series of one-shots featuring Edward and Bella in Edward's room. There may be a guest character eventually. The first "story" is a little short. But, the next ones will hopefully be a little longer. Hope you enjoy the kick off :)**

Edward's room was one of my most favorite places in the world. It was a place where Charlie couldn't interrupt us.

There was a spectacular view of the wet, green jungle outside. He had a large leather couch to cuddle in. Hundreds of CDs lined the walls, along with a massive stereo system in the corner. A flat screen T.V. hung on the wall with artwork and other pictures placed on the other open spaces. Old, leathery journals sat in a rumpled pile on the wooden floors.

It was perfect; except for the rest of the family that can hear _everything_. But they were considerate of us, at least.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we entered the empty looking house. "Emmett and Rosalie have started their vacation in Africa," Edward divulged with a smirk, leading me up the pine staircase, down the hallway and into his room. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are on a short shopping and hunting trip. They should be back in an hour or two."

He made it sound so ordinary.

"Why didn't you go?" I wondered, searching his face. His eyes were a darkened gold with light purple shadows underneath. "Are you…hungry?"

"No, not really," He smiled gently, but I saw the slight tightening of his mouth before he hid it.

There wasn't any point in arguing. "Okay."

I shuffled over to the couch, sitting on it cross-legged. There was a flash of movement to my right, and I looked down, Edward head suddenly cradled in my lap. I jumped, startled.

"Sorry," He murmured. His face looked so different upside down, yet it was still inhumanly beautiful. He closed his lavender eyelids shut. I hesitantly picked up my hand, letting it softly stroke the bruise like shadows under his eyes.

He exhaled contently.

I traced a path from his cheek to the point of his chin, loving the feel of his cold, satiny skin. My fingers couldn't resist outlining Edward's perfect mouth. His lips parted, blasting a puff of cool air on my hand. It tingled slightly. I drew a line up his sculpted nose, smoothing his eyebrows and touched his bronze locks.

Running my fingers through it, I laughed. "I love your hair."

He frowned. "I don't. It's a chaotic mess! Half the time it looks ridiculous!"

"No, no. It is…sexy." He opened his eyes to look at me skeptically. "Very sexy, really. If it bothers you so much, cut some off. Hair grows back…" I trailed off, forgetting.

He sighed. "Not for me."

"Hmm," I muttered, trying to find a way to lighten the mood. I formed my hand into a claw and ruffled his hair. The golden strands stuck out in wild tuffs. I did it again, giggling madly.

Edward raised one eyebrow. I leaned down, showing his face with kisses. He rose slightly making it less hard for me. His hands reached up, shifting my face so his mouth could reach mine.

It was odd kissing Edward upside down, with me already being uncoordinated, but also felt very…arousing?

I was really getting into it, when he moved his gentle hands to my hair. Edward ruffled my hair, a lot. I could already feel the snarled mass it had become. I pulled back, stunned. One glance at my reaction had him chuckling like crazy.

I form my hand into a fist, rubbing it in his scalp. He twisted around until he hovered over me.

His ocher eyes were lit up with excitement, mouth opened in an amazing crooked grin. He leaned down to kiss me, and I pushed him back, catching him off guard. He fell down across the couch.

I moved till I sat on his stomach, grinning broadly.

"You win." We laughed though I knew he was just letting me.

Again, I ran my fingers through his hair. "Sexy hair." I giggled quietly, trying to hide my jealousy.

Edward only rolled his eyes.

**Short, I know. Review and tell me if I have the ability to continue!**


End file.
